Bad Blood
by jensan1332
Summary: The scene in City of Glass where Clary catches Jace kissing Aline. In Jace POV
1. Bad Blood

**Disclaimer: All characters are intellectual property of Casandra Clare and her book City of Glass. Please leave reviews if you don't mind so I know if its good, bad, or if there are things I can approve on. Thank You**

Bad Blood

After Alec left with Simon to take him up to the gard, Aline and I decided to go to one of the rooms for a little privacy. Every since we arrived, Aline proven to be a good distraction from me constantly thinking of Clary. I felt bad for lying to Clary about what time we were leaving, stopping her from coming to Idris. But at least I knew she was safe in NY away from what Valentine was planning and also the Clave. If there was one thing I agreed with my father on, it was the corruption of the Clave. I knew if the Clave found out what Clary could do they would want to use her and I couldn't let that happen. That's why I told no one that it was Clary who destroyed Valentine's boat not even my parabatai, Alec. I just hoped when we got back to NY that Clary would be able to forgive me. I couldn't stand the idea of Clary hating me.

Another benefit of Clary not being here, was a chance for me to see if I could be with somebody else and bury my feelings for her. I already knew that I would never stop loving her and wanting to be with her but I had to try to figure out how to live with that. I couldn't go own forever letting my feelings for Clary torture me because it was starting to take its toll on me.

I looked at Aline and thought I could see myself being with her. She was very pretty with straight black hair that fell down to her shoulders and framed her slim narrow face. She had a very nice body that was a bit older than her actual age. Once we were in the privacy of the room it didn't take long before we were doing more than just talking. My hands were around her waist pulling her against me while I kissed her soft lips. She wasn't holding back either with her arms around my neck pulling me down into her wanting more. Kissing her did make my pulse quicken but it had none of the effect or feeling that kissing Clary did. Just having Clary near me filled me with so much desire, it drove me crazy. And her touch, Her touch would send tiny electric shocks pulsating thru my body. No girl had ever had that effect on me and I was pretty sure no other girl ever would. The kiss with Aline started to get very passionate. I moved my hands to the top of her blouse and started unbuttoning it. Suddenly the door to the room burst opened making Aline and me pull apart. I turned to see who so rudely came in without knocking but was in no way prepared for who I saw…. CLARY!

To say that I was shocked would be an under statement, I just stared at her with horrid disbelief like I was seeing a ghost. _There is no possible way she could really be here._ The look on her face only added to the despair and panic I was feeling. I know she seen me kissing Aline and the look of shock, hurt, and betrayal showed exactly how she felt about it. Then I noticed what she was wearing, a black Shadowhunters fighting outfit, filling me with a sense of dread. Any other time I would have thought she was sexy since the outfit fit her like a glove extenuating her curves and petite figure, but at this moment it terrified me. I felt like I was fixing to throw up and pass out.

Finally Aline spoke bringing me to my senses a little, "Excuse me, Who are you?" She said with displeasure in her voice. Clary didn't answer she just looked at me with betrayal and disgust. With the initial shock slowly easing, I forced myself to speak, "Aline, this is my sister Clary." I said

"Oh, oh" Aline said embarrassingly. She walked toward Clary trying to introduce herself. Clary turned her gaze on me, her eyes told me she didn't want to touch Aline or have Aline touch her. I stepped forward grabbing Aline by the shoulder before she could reach Clary and whispered in her ear. "I need to talk to my sister alone for a minute." Aline just nodded at me turned and walked out the door leaving Clary and me alone.

We just stared at each other from across the room. I looked at her trying to figure out how she got here but realizing that however she did, it would be against the law and dangerous. Thinking this started to fill me with anger. Anger at the fact she didn't listen to me and stay in NY. Also that whatever she has done could end up getting everybody in trouble including the Lightwoods. How could she be so rash and not think about the consequence to others from the decision she made.

"Jace" she said taking a step toward him. He didn't know why but he unconsciously took a step back from her like she was infected with some disease. Not hiding the anger from my voice I said,

"What in the name of the Angel, Clary, are you doing here?"

"You could at least pretend you were glad to see me. Even a little bit." Clary said. Any other time I would have been glad to see her but not now, not here. She had no clue of the danger she had put herself in by coming here.

"I'm not glad to see you," I said in a flat emotionless tone. We both just stood there glaring at each other. The whole time racking my brain on how I could get her to leave.

"This isn't you" she said "I hate it when you act like this-"

"Oh you hate it, do you? I mean you do everything I ask you to do." I said with a sarcastic snap to my voice. That only seem to strike a nerve with Clary.

"You had no right to do what you did!" she snapped at me suddenly furious "Lying to me like that, You had no right-" The sudden outburst just fueled even more anger into me.

"I HAD EVERY RIGHT!" I shouted "I HAD EVERY RIGHT YOU STUPID, STUPID GIRL. I'M YOUR BROTHER AND I –"

"AND YOU WHAT? YOU OWN ME? YOU DON'T OWN ME, WHETHER YOUR MY BROTHER OR NOT" she quipped

The door flew open behind Clary. It was Alec, dressed in a long dark jacket, his hair in disarray. "What in all possible dimensions is going on in here?" He looked from me to Clary with amazement. "Are you trying to kill each other?"

"Not at all" I said all the anger and panic gone from my voice "Clary was just leaving"

"Good," Alec said "because I need to talk to you, Jace."

Clary interrupted him and chastised him for ignoring her and not saying hi. "It is good to see you Clary, except for the fact you're not really suppose to be here. Isabelle told me you got here on your own somehow, and I'm impressed-"

"Please don't encourage her." I said cutting him off. All I need is Clary doing more than she already has.

While Clary and Alec argued over who needed to talk to me more, I thought about what Alec said about Clary getting here on her own. I still couldn't figure out how she had portalled here but she did not know Idris or Alicante at all. She would have to have help from someone who knew Idris to get this far. That's when a sick feeling started to form in my gut and I came to the realization she'd come with Luke, a downworlder.

I turned my gaze back to Clary. "You didn't come here alone, did you?" I said slowly, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Luke" said Clary "Luke came with me."

I cringed "But Luke is a Downworlder. Do you know what the Clave does to unregistered Downworlders who come into the Glass City – who cross the wards without permission? Coming to Idris is one thing but entering Alicante without telling anyone?"

"No" Clary said in a half whisper like she had just realized the severity of what she had done "But I know what you're going to say –"

"That if you and Luke don't go back to NY immediately, you'll find out?" I hated threatening Clary with turning her into the Clave but the only thing I cared about now was finding someway to get her and Luke to go back to NY as soon as possible before anybody found out.

The door opened again this time it was Isabelle. She looked straight at Clary shaking her head "I told you he'd freak out," she said "Didn't I."

"Ah, the "I told you so", always a classy move." I joked trying to squelch some of my anger. But Clary didn't find it too amusing and the horror on her face showed it.

Clary started saying something about Luke disappearing. My gaze never leaving Clary. I could see how hurt and distressed she had become. She wouldn't even look at me anymore. Preferring to keep her gaze trained at the floor. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, Clary proved me wrong when she confessed that she made a portal to get here. The word "Portal" reached up and slapped me across the face. I was stunned. How is that even possible? Picking up on what Isabelle was saying to Clary about Warlocks being the only ones able to create portals, my thoughts turned to what the Clave would do to Clary if they ever found out. No Shadowhunter has ever had the ability to create a portal. A surge of fear and panic started to coarse thru my body. No matter what it takes, I had to get Clary gone and out of here.


	2. Bad Blood 2

I felt myself starting to break, feeling overwhelmed by everything that was happening and Alec's nagging about what he had to tell me didn't help things. I couldn't take any more. I hated what I was about do but it was the only way to get Clary to go back to NY.

In a harsh plea I said, "Alec, stop, stop" Not even looking over towards Alec. I fixed my gaze on Clary. Forcing the words out of my mouth, I spoke "You're right. You should have never have come. I know I told you it was because it wasn't safe but that wasn't true. I don't want you here because you are rash, thoughtless, and you mess everything up." As I was saying the words, I could physically see the pain and hurt each word inflicted on Clary.

Hardly able to talk, Clary whispered, "But it's not like every decision I've made was a bad one! You said, after what I did on the boat you said I'd saved everyone's life -"

I'd been teetering on the edge and not really knowing why, Clary's statement seemed to make something snap deep down inside me. All the frustration, pain, loss that I'd been holding in for the past few weeks seemed to explode out of me. Taking whatever control I had left with it and all that emotion, I directed towards Clary.

"SHUT UP CLARY, SHUT UP – I JUST TOLD YOU THAT TO KEEP YOU FROM WHINING." I shouted "YOU'RE A DISASTER FOR US CLARY! YOU'RE A MUNDANE, YOU'LL ALWAYS BE ONE. YOU'LL NEVER BE A SHADOWHUNTER. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO THINK LIKE WE DO THINK ABOUT WHAT'S BEST FOR EVERYONE – ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT IS YOURSELF. I DON'T HAVE TIME TO FOLLOW AROUND AFTER YOU, TRYING TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GET ONE OF US KILLED!"

There was stunned silence. I slowly came back to my senses not fully aware of everything I said. It was like another person had taken control of my body. I looked into Clary's face and what I saw shattered my heart in a thousand different pieces. All the color was drained from her face leaving her face looking pale and pasty. She had this blank stare, void of any emotion or expression. The worst thing of all was her eyes, those beautiful green eyes that pierced my heart the very first time I met her at Pandemonium. Her eyes were always so full of life, love, and the ability to see the most inner depths of my soul. But not now, Now her eyes were coated with a shiny glaze from the tears she was holding back but behind her eyes was nothing but darkness. They looked hollow and empty like the life was sucked out of her.

She turned to leave looking lost and confused and all I could think about was running to her and holding her in my arms. Telling her I was so sorry and didn't mean anything I had said but I was paralyzed with grief, unable to move. She was about to walk out the door when she turned around and looked back at me.

"When you told me the first time that Valentine was your father, I didn't believe it." She said, "Not just because I didn't want it to be true, but because you weren't anything like him. I've never thought you were anything like him. But you are, you are." Hurt evident in her voice. Then she turned and left slamming the door behind her.

Clary comparing me to Valentine, someone she hated, about knocked me down. The room felt like it was spinning so I leaned back against the wall to steady myself. I felt numb inside and all I wanted to do was die. A thick black cloud of despair descended on me swallowing me whole and all I thought was I would never escape its embrace.


	3. The Apology

**The Apology**

After clary left, things didn't get much better. Alec was finally able to tell me what he had to say and it only deepened the despair I felt. He said that the Inquisitor locked up Simon at the Gard instead of sending him back to NY.

Late that night, I went up to the Gard to see what the deal was Simon. He told me that the Inquisitor was trying to make him sign a statement accusing the Lightwoods of wrong doing so they could kick the Lightwoods out of the Shadowhunter order. Simon was refusing to do it so the Inquisitor was starving him to force him to sign. This made me furious and only heightened my mistrust for the Clave.

After finding some blood for Simon, I went back to the Pennhallow's. I was unable to sleep due to me thinking of Clary and how I'd hurt her earlier that day. Every time I shut my eyes, all I could see was the horrifying look she had on her face when she left. That's when I decided to go to Amatis's house and apologize and tell her about Simon before she heard it from somebody else.

That's where I was heading now, to Amatis's house. The closer I got to her house the more nervous I became. I had no clue how Clary would act or if she would even see me after what I had said to her the day before. After she had left the house, I was so distraught. I'd always been good at controlling my emotions, but yesterday I had snapped not realizing what I was saying to Clary. I just hope I didn't go too far and she would be able to forgive me.

I walked up to Amatis front door and knocked. Amatis answered, "Well, Hello Jace. Can I help you with something?"

"I was just wondering if I could talk to Clary for a moment," I said.

"I'm sorry, Jace, but Clary isn't here right now," She said surprising me. I didn't expect for Clary not to be here. She didn't know anybody in Idris or where anything was. I wondered what she could be doing. It made me a little worried thinking she might be in trouble somewhere.

"Do you mind if I come in and wait for her to get back," I said.

"Sure that's no problem. You can wait in the kitchen for her," Amatis said.

I went to Amatis's kitchen and sat at the table waiting for Clary to get back. While I was waiting, I kept going over what I was going to say to her not wanting my mind to go blank . Ten minutes had gone by and I was getting ready to leave to go look for Clary, worried that something might have happened to her. That's when I heard the front door open.

"Clary, Is that you," Amatis said, "your brother's here to see you. He's waiting in the kitchen."

"Jace is here?" Clary said with a hint of rage and astonishment in her voice. Hearing the anger in her voice caused my heart to race.

"Should I have not let him in? I thought you wanted to see him," Amatis replied back.

"No, it's fine" Clary said having a hard time keeping an even tone to her voice.

I tried to look casual to hide the nervousness I was feeling. As I looked up, Clary walked into the kitchen. She didn't try hiding that she was still pissed at me. Anger radiated from her eyes shooting daggers at me.

"Good," I said "You're back. I was beginning to think you'd fallen into a canal." Hoping a joke would disperse some of the anger she was feeling toward me. She just stood there staring at me, anger still plain as day on her face. My heart started beating even faster. To kill the tension in the air I said, "You look exhausted. Where have you been all day?"

"I was out with Sebastian." Clary said. I wasn't expecting that.

"Sebastian?" I said not able to keep the astonishment off my face. From the first time I met Sebastian, I didn't like him and that was due to the extreme interest he had shown for Clary. He asked me multiple times why she didn't come. Now my dislike of him seemed to be growing. How did Clary even met him? Clary, obviously seeing the shock on my face and the question I was asking myself, said, "He walked me home last night. And so far, he's the only person who's been remotely nice to me. So yes, I was out with Sebastian."

"Oh, I see" I said trying to hide the hint of jealousy her words caused. So I decided to change the subject.

"Clary, I came here to apologize. I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did." I said

"No," Clary said "You shouldn't have." Anger still in her voice.

"I also came to ask you if you'd reconsidered going back to NY." I had to try even though I knew this would make her angrier.

"God," Clary said, "this again – "

"It's not safe for you here," I interrupted trying to get her to believe that I really was worried for her safety.

"What are you worried about?" Clary said toneless "That they'll throw me in prison like they did Simon."

I was so astonished that I almost fell out of my chair. Trying to recover and hide my shock, I acted like I had rocked the chair back on purpose and decided to play dumb.

"Simon – "I asked looking puzzled.

"Sebastian told me what happened to him," She said and went on in a flat voice. "What you did. How you brought him here and then let him just get thrown in jail. Are you trying to get me to hate you?" Hearing her say the word hate made me cringe. Why would Sebastian tell her that and for what. Unless he was trying to cause trouble between Clary and me, which made my blood boil.

"And you trust Sebastian, "I said, 'You barely know him, Clary."

"Is it true?" Clary said just staring at me. Seeing no since in lying to her and making things worse, I said with a defeated look on my face, "It's true."

With a quickness that surprised me, she seized a plate off the table and flung it at me. I ducked just in time, sending my chair spinning, the plate hitting the wall behind me shattering into pieces. I leapt out of the chair as she picked up another plate and threw it, her aim going wild: This one bounced off the refrigerator and hit the floor landing in front of my feet.

"How could you? Simon trusted you. Where is he now? What are they going to do to him?" she said. The full force of anger back in her voice.

"Nothing," I said, "He's alright. I saw him last night – "

"Before or after I saw you? Before or after you pretended everything was alright and you were just fine?" I choked in shock. Did she really think I was doing fine yesterday?

"I must be a better actor than I thought." I said thinking out loud.

That just ignited Clary's rage. She started scrambling for something else to throw but instead, kicked the chair I'd been sitting in, at me. While I was distracted by the chair, Clary flung herself at me catching me totally off guard. She slammed into me and I staggered backward hitting hard up against the edge of the counter. Clary fell against me making me gasp. I saw her arm go back knowing she was about to hit me. I was quick though and caught her fist in mid-air before it slammed into my face. I wrapped my fingers around her fist forcing her arm back down to her side and didn't let go.

I was suddenly aware of Clary pressing her body against mine. I looked down in her eyes and got a strong urge to kiss her but ignored it, thinking it would piss her off even more. And I really didn't feel like being slapped today.

"Let go of my hand." She said.

"Are you really going to hit me if I do?"

"Don't you think you deserve it?" Clary said. After what I said to her yesterday, I kind of thought I did deserve it, but not for some lie Sebastian told her.

"Did you think I planned all this? Do you really think I'd do that?" I said in disbelief.

"Well you don't like Simon, do you? Maybe you never have." She said and I really couldn't argue with that. I'd always disliked Simon. It wasn't Simon, as a person, I disliked. It was his relationship with Clary, why I disliked him. And that only got worse, when Clary decided to give Simon a chance as a boyfriend, using him as a distraction from me. I hated that time because Clary didn't talk to me and avoided me, which drove me crazy. But even though I disliked Simon, that didn't mean I wanted him to be tortured or be killed. It hurt me that Clary actually thought I would do that.

I let go of her hand and stepped back from her. I held my right arm out, palm up showing her the scar where I had saved Simon's life. Of course, I really did that for Clary's sake knowing she would be heartbroken if he died.

"This," I said, "is where I cut my wrist to let your vampire friend drink my blood. It nearly killed me, and now you think, what, that I just abandoned him without a thought?" Letting the hurt show in my voice.

With that, I saw her anger start to fade and even a little guilt in her eyes for believing I would do something like that. I proceeded to tell her what really happened. How the Inquisitor lied to Alec saying they would send Simon back, but locked him up instead.

Clary was silent and just stood there staring at me knowing she had gotten it all wrong. I wanted to hold her so bad and feel her body against mine. Without thinking about it, I pulled her towards me making our bodies touch again. Her presence always had a soothing effect on me another reason why I loved her so much.

"You're right to be angry, Clary. I shouldn't have trusted the Clave. I wanted so badly to think the Inquisitor was an abnormality, that there was some part of being a Shadowhunter I could still trust."

And with that, I saw forgiveness on Clary's face, easing most of the anguish and despair I'd been feeling for the last 2 days. Never again did I want to be the cause of Clary's pain.


End file.
